


Pancakes and Diners

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Chosen."





	Pancakes and Diners

"Oooh, pancakes." Willow's eyes lit up as a stack of buttermilk flapjacks were set down in front of her.

Fred smiled as she received her own food, taking a sip of her orange juice. "You'll love them."

"How'd you find this place?" Willow slathered her pancakes with butter and drenched them in syrup.

"Oh," Fred's smile fell, "Charles used to take me here."

"Sorry." Willow quietly ate. The pancakes reminded her of her own love lost. She looked out the shutters, almost expecting to see the bus outside. The only remnant of Sunnydale left besides the clothing on their backs.

Fred shook her head and sprinkled salt and pepper over her eggs. "Don't worry about it." She placed her hand on Willow's. "It's been a while."

Shifting on the vinyl seat, Willow looked up. "So tell me again about Wolfram & Hart, and why Angel took their offer."


End file.
